Stockholm
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer Mais vous pouvez l'enfermer au sous-sol jusqu'à ce qu'il développe le syndrome de Stokholm Derek applique cette théorie


_Voila, première partie de l'opération "que mes lecteurs me pardonnent de ne pas répondre aux reviews" est postée, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

_Donc l'idée de ce truc m'est venu quand j'ai vu l'image qui sert d'image de covert sur FB. ça a juste fait POP dans ma tête et j'ai écrit ça. Et je suis très fière de ma connerie :p_

_Désolée pas de lemon, le rating c'est juste pour le langage ^^_

* * *

Il arrive dans la vie de chaque être humain de ce monde, des choses parfois étranges. Ou encore plus étranges que d'habitude. Vous pouvez vous lever un matin et découvrir que vous êtes devenu bleu pendant la nuit, ceci est étrange. Ou alors, comme Stiles, vous vous réveillez et vous découvrez que vous êtes enchaîné dans une cave, ceci est plus qu'étrange.

Pour être honnête, Stiles Stilinski a vécu plus que sa part d'étrange dans sa vie. Après tout, il est le seul humain d'une meute d'êtres surnaturels, donc on peut dire qu'il a l'habitude. Et pourtant, rien ne le préparait à _ça_. Il a affronté un Alpha cinglé, un Kanima, un chasseur psychotique, une meute d'Alphas, des Onis. Il a survécu à un Nogitsune et à Kate et ses Bersekers. N'empêche, il se serait bien passé d'une nouvelle aventure, surtout juste avant de partir pour l'université.

Quand il a été se coucher, il était en pyjama et dans son lit, bien au chaud. Désormais, il est en boxer et une simple couverture posée sur le sol, le protège du froid de la pierre. Avec un grognement, il tire sur les chaînes qui le retiennent aux murs. Il a assez de mou pour s'allonger s'il le veut, s'asseoir et se tenir debout. En testant un peu plus, il peut même faire trois pas, bien que pour le troisième, ses bras sont tendus derrière lui. Mais à part ça, il ne peut rien faire.

Des bruits de pas résonnent juste au-dessus de sa tête. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne se sent pas menacer ou mis en danger par ces pas. Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de familier. Ce qui ajoute encore une touche d'étrange à l'étrange.

Juste en face de lui, se trouve un escalier. Escalier qui est soudain éclairé par une lumière provenant de l'étage. La première chose que Stiles voit, ce sont des bottes. Et il connaît ces bottes. Tout comme il connaît les jambes terminées par ces bottes.

Oh, vous devez vous foutre de moi ! Pense rageusement l'humain en reconnaissant la personne qui descend le rejoindre.

Derek-Sourwolf-Hale entre dans son espace personnel qui a quand même beaucoup été réduit et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Putain, Derek, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Notez que le plus jeune ne demande pas au loup de le libérer. Notez également qu'il ne croit pas une seconde que Derek soit venu le sauver d'un quelconque méchant. Ce qui pourrait être étrange. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce qui est étrange ici. Parce que Stiles sait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Derek est responsable de sa situation.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, Stiles, j'ai fait quelques recherches, annonce Derek avec un sourire inquiétant. Et, j'ai découvert que ceci était le meilleur moyen de parvenir à mes fins.

Ouh la, ça c'est inquiétant. Très inquiétant. Qui peut savoir où le Bêta a été chercher ses informations. Peut-être dans un livre de tortures ? Stiles déglutit péniblement.

\- Et c'est quoi tes fins ? Demande l'humain.

\- Vois-tu, j'ai découvert un truc qui s'appelle le syndrome de Stockholm. C'est…

\- Oui merci abruti, je sais ce qu'est le syndrome de Stockholm, rage Stiles. Et quoi ? Tu m'enfermes ici pour que je… Quoi ? Tombe amoureux de toi ? C'est ça l'idée ?

Le sourire de Derek ne faiblit absolument pas. Bien au contraire, il s'élargit même.

\- C'est ça, acquiesce le jeune Hale. Je suis content que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Et m'inviter à sortir, c'était pas plus simple ? Crie le jeune Stilinski. Non mais je te jure, qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil dans les pattes ?

\- Parce que tu aurais dit oui, peut-être ? Hurle à son tour le loup-garou.

\- Ouiiiiii !

Regard interloqué de la part de Derek contre regard rageur de la part de Stiles. Ça tourne à l'affrontement, mais ça, le Bêta l'avait prévu. Après tout, il connait bien le jeune homme et il sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais là, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et encore moins à la suite.

Stiles remercie les chaînes d'être assez longues pour lui permettre de se pencher sur le loup et de l'embrasser. Baiser qui lui est rendu avec empressement.

\- Détache-moi, maintenant, exige l'humain.

\- Non, c'est excitant de t'avoir là, avoue le loup.

\- Putain, t'as intérêt à avoir du lubrifiant sur toi !

OoOoO

Quand Scott demande comment Derek a enfin demandé à Stiles de sortir avec lui, la réponse lui vaut de nombreux cauchemars et pendant des semaines, l'Alpha ne peut regarder aucun des deux dans les yeux. Tout le monde sait que Stiles partage trop d'informations. Tout le monde. Sauf que personne ne s'attendait à ce que la réponse à cette simple question soit :

\- Il m'a enfermé dans sa cave et baisé contre le mur alors que j'étais enchaîné.


End file.
